The present invention relates to a hydraulic system which is substantially free of instabilities in fluid flow arising from the load demand outstripping the capacity of the feed pump.
German Patent Publication DE 26 51 325 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,622 disclose a hydraulic system wherein the pressure extant at the pump as well as the highest load pressure are applied to a control valve. When the pump cannot furnish the volume flow required by the control valves and their associated consumers, the pressure difference between the pressure of the pump and the highest load pressure is reduced. As a result, the control valve reduces its supply to control pressure transducers by means of which the valves associated with the consumers are actuated. As a result, the flow through the valves is restricted. This restriction, however, becomes effective only when an excess demand already exists. When this restriction becomes effective, the consumers can no longer be controlled by means of their control valves.
In the system disclosed in German Patent Publication DE 35 46 336 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,183, the electrical control signals of the actuated multipleway valves are added. The volume flow which corresponds to the sum of the control signals is compared with the highest possible pump flow. When the sum of the control signals exceeds the possible pump flow, the control signals are reduced. In this system, it is necessary to evaluate all the control signals. Furthermore, it is necessary by means of a computer to take into consideration the dependence of the valve flows on the control signals.
It is the object of the invention to configure the hydraulic systems so that it is not subject to fluctuations, and that, moreover, it becomes possible to effect a desired weighting or apportioning and adjustment of the individual consumer flows relative to the operating parameters of the pump.